The primary aims of this phase III trial are to determine whether four cycles of post-operative Adriamycin (A:60mg/m2), Taxotere (T:60mg/m2), and cyclophosphamide (C:600mg/m2) administered concurrently will more effectively prolong disease-free survival (DFS) and overall survival (S) of patients with node-positive breast cancer than will four cycles of AC (A:60mg/m2 and C:600mg/m2) followed by four cycles of T (100mg/m2); and if four cycles of post-operative AT (A:60mg/m2 and T:60mg/m2) is at least as efficacious as the above two regimens containing cyclophosphamide.